


Crush On You

by ShatteredPrism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU setting, All Human AU, Crushes, Cute, Day Four, Fluff, Highschool AU, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Character Death, adorable kids, also the same age here, book nerds, consensualtsukikaneweek, for school reasons, kaneki's mom - Freeform, shuuneki, tsukikane - Freeform, tsukiyama and kaneki befriend in a library when they're kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredPrism/pseuds/ShatteredPrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:Written for consensualtsukikaneweek on Tumblr:</p><p>Day 4: Crush On You</p><p>This is part of our high school au involving days 1-4. Their friendship began when they were kids, meeting at the same library, and it developed into an even closer bond between them. All human, highschool AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush On You

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! We're here with day four prompt~ Please note that Tsukiyama and Kaneki are the same age in this and it's all human au.
> 
> Just some cutesy stuff to wrap up the highschool au we had going on before moving on to king and consort smut~ (You filthy, beautiful people you)

_Shakespeare, no.._

_The Old Man and the Sea? No.._

_The Pearl? No - aha!_

Tsukiyama smiled wide and reached up on his tiptoes for his heart's desire - a book, royal blue and bound carefully in its cover, shone like a beacon high up on the shelves, beckoning him to take it. He stuck out his tongue as he reached up high, even going so far as to jump for the book, but grew frustrated when his little seven-year old fingers just couldn't quite reach.

"Not fair!" he scowled at the book and looked around for a stool.

Little did he know, a copy of the same book lay in the hands of a black-haired boy sitting to himself in the corner. He was smiling as he read through the large text, enjoying the illustrations provided.

It was near the boy that Tsukiyama saw his target. With a large smile he started running toward the stool - only to get the sudden sensation of falling as he saw the ground rushing up to meet him.

He landed on the ground with a surprised gasp, legs up in the air, staring at the carpeted floor as he tried to get his bearings. A sore sensation thrummed his knee and he sniffed. 

The sound had the little boy look up from his book in wonder, and then his cherubic face grew concerned. He quickly put the book down and rushed over to help the... girl? Honestly, he couldn't tell right away, but that didn't stop him.

"E-Excuse me... Are you okay?" He spoke out shyly, getting a little nervous even as he went up close to help them sit up right.

Tsukiyama sniffed again and scrunched his face at his soreness. "Um.. yes, I think so." There was a stinging sensation near the sore spot, and he frowned. A carpet burn on top of a purpling bruise. Delightful. "My knee hurts though..."

"Hold on," And then the darker haired boy quickly went through his back-pack to find the anti-bacterial wipes his mom put in there. "Here!" He held them up and got out one as he moved to the child's leg. "This will sting a bit, but it'll help soothe it."

Tsukiyama winced when the boy applied the wipe and whimpered softly. The boy wiped down the scrape as quickly as he could, so as to not hurt his patient too much, and sat back when he finished. "I'm done! How does it feel?"

The pretty long-haired boy blinked as he regarded the wound, finding it still ached but it felt... smoother? What were those strange wipes? "It feels... better." He wiggled his leg a bit as he still stared, dumbfounded.

"Thank you." Tsukiyama thanked in his astonishment, and looked up at the boy with large eyes. "What were those?" 

"Anti-bacterial wipes! My mom packed them for me in case I tripped. I'm really clumsy." The boy laughed, scratching at his cheek. "I'm glad you're okay." 

"Me too." Tsukiyama beamed at him. 

The black haired boy flushed a bit at how she became even prettier with that smile, and grinned happily. "My name is Kaneki Ken, what's yours?"

"I am Tsukiyama Shuu!" Tsukiyama put his hands on the floor and drew up his legs, smiling widely at Kaneki. "Pleased to meet you!"

Kaneki gave a toothy smile, still missing a couple. "It's nice to meet you too! Um..." he looked around and then grabbed the book from earlier. "What were you running for? You know that's not allowed in the library, right?"

Tsukiyama sighed and looked at his feet. "I know..but I got really excited." He pressed the toe of his shoe into the other shoe, noticing his shoelaces were untied. "I couldn't reach a book I wanted to read, and when I saw the stool.." Tsukiyama trailed off, the rest speaking for itself. 

"Oh..." Kaneki spoke, understanding all too well that feeling. "What book is it? Maybe I can help." He offered, holding the big book in his arms just as Tsukiyama looked at him.

Tsukiyama's eyes went wide. He pointed at the book Kaneki held. "That one." 

Kaneki looked at him with blinking grey eyes and then looked down at the book. "Really? This one?" He smiled wide then. "Do you want to read it together? It's really good!"

"Yeah!" Tsukiyama agreed excitedly, forming fists with his hands as a huge smile bloomed across his face. "That would be fun! That is," Tsukiyama pinked and grew shy, "if you don't mind?" 

Kaneki laughed and shook his head. "No! I don't mind!" He looked around and saw two bean bag chairs. "Let's sit over there."

Tsukiyama beamed again. "Okay!" He scurried over and plopped down in one of the chairs, giggling a little at the soft swooshing sounds the bag made. 

Kaneki joined him with a laugh and opened the book up to the beginning. He placed it in the middle of them so Tsukiyama could hold one side as they started to read it together.

Tsukiyama held the corner of the next page as well so he could flip when it was time. 

"I've never read with someone before," Kaneki whispered, feeling excited as the page was turned.

"Me either." Tsukiyama whispered back, excitement thick in his voice. "I'm happy I get to read with you, Kaneki-kun!"

Kaneki flushed slightly as he happily agreed. He figured out that Tsukiyama was a boy, but he was really pretty so it threw him off. They kept reading until it started getting late and Kaneki noticed he had to leave for home.

"Aww.." Tsukiyama pouted when Kaneki had told him. "I understand, I will be getting picked up soon, too." He looked at the window, then let out a gasp.

"Maybe we can do this again?" Tsukiyama asked him excitedly, pout gone. "Tomorrow?"

Kaneki blinked at this and nodded in delight, "Sure! I come here every day after school!"

"You do?!" Tsukiyama gasped. "Then I'll start too! We can read every day together!"

Kaneki's eyes lit up, feeling so excited. "Okay! I look forward to it, Tsukiyama-san!"

Tsukiyama's smile was incredibly bright. "Let's keep the book on a shelf we can both reach." They picked a spot near the end of the bookshelf, hidden amongst a few leaning novels and several standing encyclopedias. 

"Shuu-kun!" They heard a voice call, and then suddenly Kaneki was wrapped in a warm hug.

"See you tomorrow, Kaneki-kun!" Tsukiyama gushed happily, and hugged him once more before running off for the soft voice, waving goodbye to Kaneki. 

Kaneki blinked with wide eyes, his hand lifting as he waved and watched him disappear behind a book case. The hug had been so warm... He smiled all the way home that day.

Kaneki found himself really looking forward to tomorrow. 

.........................................

"Kaneki-kun!" Tsukiyama greeted with a grin when he saw the boy sitting in the bean bag chair from yesterday, holding the book out.

Kaneki looked up from the book and smiled when he saw Tsukiyama rushing over. "Hello!" 

Tsukiyama grinned even more and fell back into the bean bag chair, quickly getting comfortable. He grabbed the other side of the book. "Ready?" 

Kaneki nodded, and they started reading from where they left off.

This routine continued for weeks until they finished the book and sat around talking.

"Do you have any siblings, Tsukiyama-kun?" Kaneki asked curiously.

Tsukiyama shook his head. "No, I am an only child. Although, I have a servant I consider my sister!"

Kaneki blinked wide. "Servant?"

"Mhm!" Tsukiyama beamed. "Matsumae! She's a few years older than me so she's like my older sister!"

Kaneki smiled at that. "I'm happy you have that, Tsukiyama-kun." Though the servant part had him confused...

"What about you?" Tsukiyama asked, scooting closer. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" 

Kaneki shook his head. "No, I'm an only child too." Kaneki looked away in thought. "I only have my mother and a best friend at my school, so..." His eyes softened as he remembered his sick mother.

Tsukiyama didn't know why Kaneki looked so sad. "And now you have me!" he said cheerfully, trying to cheer him up.

Kaneki beamed at this. "Yes! I'm so thankful, Tsukiyama-kun." He smiled at him.

Tsukiyama beamed so brightly Kaneki had to blink away the brightness. "You're my first true friend, so I'm thankful for you too!"

Kaneki felt himself... blushing? His face was growing hot like he had a fever... "I'm... I'm your first friend?"

"Mhm!" Tsukiyama leaned forward some in his happiness. 

Kaneki's heart thumped, and he started smiling genuinely, closing his eyes as he did. "Thank you, Tsukiyama-kun... That means a lot to me."

Tsukiyama smiled even wider, giving in to a toothy grin, happy to see his friend feeling better.

The two sat together there smiling until they remembered the new book they found to read.

And so they continued meeting each other like this for months until Kaneki's life took a turn for the worse. His mother passed away, and he became so distraught that he almost didn't make it to the library.

He was late though, and when he ran inside he was glad to find Tsukiyama waiting patiently in one of their self-claimed bean bag chairs, legs raised in the air. He was hitting his shoes together, more fascinated by the sound they'd made than anything.

"H-Hi..." Kaneki spoke, wincing a little at how cracked his voice sounded. He had just got done crying so... He just felt really hollow inside, like he didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

Tsukiyama looked at him immediately and his purple eyes went so wide he didn't notice when he slid out of the chair and landed on the floor. "Kaneki-kun?" Tsukiyama jumped up and rushed over to him, "What is it?! What happened? Are you okay?!"

Kaneki tried to form a decent response but he felt flustered with the boy worrying over him. "I..." He looked down, and then started to sniff, but he felt so... _cried out._ "My mom, she..."

Tsukiyama faltered. He pressed his lips together worriedly and pulled Kaneki back to the bean bag chairs, sitting him down in one. He pulled the other bean bag chair right beside his and sat down in it, pulling Kaneki into another squeeze. "She?" 

His breathing hitched as he watched tears stream silently from those watery grey eyes and Kaneki's broken voice spoke through, piercing his heart worse than anything before in his life.

"She passed away today."

Tsukiyama froze in his hold around him. He looked at him with large, horrified eyes, heart stuttering in his chest.

"Kaneki-kun.." he whispered, and swallowed the lump in his throat. Tears gathered in his eyes and, unsure of what to say, gathered his friend into a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry."

Kaneki hiccuped slightly and leaned more into his comfort, a hand coming up to grip his sleeve. "I feel so empty inside! A-And I don't know what to do from here..."

Tsukiyama squeezed his eyes shut as a huge wave of sympathy and fear gripped him tight. He felt he couldn't do anything to help - and didn't know how to! "I can ask my Papa if you can stay with us, if you want! I don't want you alone."

"O-oh I wouldn't want to impose... and Hide was housing me for now until a relative is able to take me." Kaneki tearfully explained.

"Oh." Tsukiyama didn't say anything else. Instead he held him tighter, his little heart going out for his best friend.

"B-But thank you. It's kind of you to offer, I'm thankful, Tsukiyama-kun." Kaneki told him, sniffing so he didn't get snot everywhere.

They were quiet after that, the silence between them only broken by Kaneki's occasional sniffles and choked sobs.

Tsukiyama kept Kaneki close, his own eyes welling with tears. He felt words wouldn't be able to convey how he felt and hoped their hug could do it for him.

Kaneki smiled at the warm embrace, it was something so different to him from past ones. This one felt so meaningful and he didn't want to separate...

"I lost my mama when I was a baby." Tsukiyama told him softly, gripping him tight. His voice went lower, as though he were telling Kaneki a secret, "My papa tells me I look like her, so sometimes I look in the mirror and see if I can see her looking back at me. It's really hard but sometimes I can, if I look long enough."

He pressed his cheek into his shoulder, blinking away tears. "She's still with me, even though I can't see her. I bet your mama is, too."

Kaneki choked on a sob and gripped him tighter. "I hope she... isn't suffering anymore."

Tsukiyama smiled a little, though it was sad. "She's with mama now, and my mama was really nice, so I bet she's having fun wherever they are. Maybe they're friends now, like me and you." 

Kaneki smiled a little at that. "Do you think they're reading together?"

Tsukiyama smiled more. "Yeah, I do."

Kaneki felt content with that, and spent his time just like that before he told him he had to leave early for funeral arrangements.

"Okay." Tsukiyama let him go and Kaneki stood to his feet. He gave him a gentle wave and crossed his arms around his stomach. Tsukiyama didn't feel like reading when he left, so he waited outside for Matsumae to come get him. 

After that, Kaneki was placed in his aunt's household where there seemed to be a change in his demeanor. Tsukiyama noticed, and made a vow to make his precious friend smile more and more when around him.

He just wanted Kaneki to be happy.

This led into their teenage years, where they started attending the same middle school and high school. As they grew older, their bond only grew.

Tsukiyama was the one to fall first. His feelings for his friend had evolved into pure, unadulterated love and devotion over the course of their middle school career, but it hadn't been until high school when he finally put a name to those feelings.

It was something that consumed his being entirely, and something his good friend Hori Chie teased him for. He started becoming more nervous and awkward around his best friend, becoming a flustered mess that Kaneki grew curious over.

It was during their first school play that his crush became something hard to handle.

Kaneki had the lead role, and looked marvelously pretty in his costume. Tsukiyama watched him rapturously, captivated by the light he seemed to radiate when he smiled. He watched his lips move and gesture towards his side of the stage.

Tsukiyama wanted to squeal when Kaneki spoke to him in his 'stage voice.' Kaneki proved to be a great actor... and mostly due to his popularity, Tsukiyama was given an important role that had him linked to Kaneki's role.

All he had to do in this scene was...wait. What did he have to do again? And why wasn't Kaneki speaking?

 _Oh mon dieu,_ he was mentally panicking as he tried to remember what was going on. He had been looking at Kaneki's face too long!

Kaneki quirked a brow at him and someone pushed him lightly from behind. "Tsukiyama-san!"

He squeaked a bit and his back straightened. "I..." he muttered, growing red as he looked around slightly and then at Kaneki in embarrassment.

Kaneki blinked in realization and immediately went into a completely made up monologue, buying him time.

"I don't remember my line!" Tsukiyama whispered fiercely to a girl beside him, and she quickly held up the script.

Tsukiyama cursed himself for not remembering and somehow managed to get through the speech.

It was after that that he became a flustered and blushing mess in the dressing room. He berated himself for looking so uncool, and it was Kaneki who found him like that.

"Hey, everything okay?" Kaneki asked, gently pressing the door shut. "You looked.." he saw Tsukiyama's expression. "..it seemed like you'd spaced out."

Tsukiyama barely held in a squeak of utter embarrassment. "Ah, oui. I w-was just..." Oh his mouth went dry at seeing Kaneki in that white wig and outfit and he had to look away.

Kaneki curiously gazed at his close friend, head tilting to the side slightly. His own cheeks were growing red the more that he looked at Tsukiyama in that pretty costume. It looked so good on him! To be honest... Tsukiyama looked way better than anyone out there. Of course, Kaneki's own affections for him may be biased.

"Just..?" Kaneki prompted, coming closer despite the obvious flush in his cheeks.

"I..." Tsukiyama grew red the closer Kaneki came. "I was just.. thinking of things, and..lost track of time." he gave out a small laugh, although it was a tad higher pitched than he wanted it to be. "But! Your improv was great!"

Kaneki didn't miss how quickly Tsukiyama changed the topic, but he didn't comment on it. He blushed darkly and scratched his cheek. "It wasn't all that special.." he deterred humbly, smiling.

"Oh but it was! Um..." Tsukiyama looked away, still red. "I thought it was amazing."

Kaneki was equally red, and he tried to say something but words were lost to him. It was then that they failed to notice the infamous school photographer leaning into the room for a shot. She quickly took a picture of the blushing dorks and quickly took off running just as they both turned in her direction in surprise.

"Hori." Tsukiyama sighed, and Kaneki dragged his hand down his face.

"Well looks like that'll be on the front cover of the school's paper." Kaneki sighed heavily and looked at him. "I can always help you with your lines... we have a week before the play is on. Want to meet up in the library later?"

Tsukiyama smiled, a trace of that same beaming he had when he was a child on his lips. "Oui. That would be parfait." 

Kaneki smiled at that. "Okay, same time after school?"

"Same time."

**Author's Note:**

> And this successfully ends the highschool au for days 1-4 of consensualtsukikaneweek! Going in order of: day 4, day 1, then days 2 & 3\. We will be working on two more prompt days! =D Thank you all for reading!


End file.
